Harry James David
by libllama
Summary: Ziva adopts Harry when he is left on the Dursley's door stop. Rated T because I'm paranoid. I am rubbish at summaries, sorry. May be Dumbledore and Weasley bashing in future chapters. Manipulative!Dumbledore Evil!Weasleys.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ziva David was not happy. Her father, Eli David, had put her on a five hour flight from Tel Aviv to London to assassinate a high ranking businessman who was getting quite close to several Hamas terrorists. At half past two in the morning, she was sitting at the corner of an overly prim drive in Surrey about to approach her prey like a tiger and strike.

It was then she noticed a parcel on the the doorstep of her target, number 4. A letter bomb? A small nail bomb? Surely she was the only one assigned to this mission. As she got closer, she realised it was not a bomb but a baby. As she picked up the letter that accompanied the child Harry as she soon learnt his name was began to get restless. From when she used to look after Talia as a girl this young girl of this age she knew to pick him up and rock him. As soon as he left the ground a faint golden glow encased the couple.

"I guess you are coming with me then child." She murmured in Hebrew before completing her mission, contacting her father to debrief and ask for a passport and an advance in the adoption process so it would be legal in all countries not just Israel or England.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: see the prologue because I do not want to go through that again :'(**

 **A/N I hope you enjoy. I am from England which is way it may say** **Mum** **instead of** **Mom.** **If you do find any mistakes PM me and I'll fix them as soon as possible.**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Long aeroplane rides often plague children with boredom. Harry James David (Dah-Veed) was no exception. The eleven year old was sat on one of the Mossad private jets with his grandfather, Eli David, the Deputy Director of Mossad to meet his mother, Ziva David, and his godmother, the recently instated director of NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative Services), Jenny Shepard. He thought he was going to see his uncle, Ari Haswari however he had briefed before the trip that his uncle had been shot by his mother to save her new boss.

After a few minutes of gazing into the clouds below him he decided to reread his favourite book 'The Odyssey' by Homer. After he had read a little over a third of the legendary works the flight attendants called for seat belts to be put on as they were beginning the descent.

Meanwhile at NCIS Headquarters Washington DC.

Everyone had noticed the difference in Ziva. She couldn't sit still and when they had fight training in the morning it was no where near as harsh on Tim as usual. When her phone had rang at thirteen hundred hours she instantly answered it with several "yes" "right away" and when that call ended she immediately rang Director Shepard and although they only heard one side of the conversation they had a good idea of what was going on.

"Gibbs , I need to pick someone up from the airport."

"Why?"

"I promised him I'd be there and pick them up so they see where I will now be working. Will this be a problem?"

"No. Be back in the hour." Gibbs stated as he sees his ex-lover walk onto the catwalk laden with blue birthday bags. " where are you going Jen?"

"Just to meet my Godson, is that a problem Agent Gibbs?"

"Nope not at all. But then again if you are going we are too right Dinozzo McGee?" The team leader of the Major Case Respond Team replied.

"Why Jethro?" The elder man's ex-lover asked curiously

"Family's more than just DNA. It's about people who care and take care of each over."

"Can we go now?" Ziva asked impatiently waiting next to the elevator.

 _ **Questions for the future:**_

 **•Who will take Harry to Hogwarts- McGonagoll or Dumbledore?**

 **•What house will he be in- Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?**

• **Who shall I ship Harry with- Huna or Harmione? (I don't like Hinny.)**

 ** _Review responses:_**

 **Guest: thank you I hope it will stay interesting.**

 **BunnyBear27: here's the next chapter. I think he will but I'm not quite sure. It won't change her job but may affect her undercover missions. Thank you for reading.**

 **raspberry dreams: thank you**

 **god of all: thank you. Just starting the next chapter now.**


	3. Chapter 2: Dumbledore's POV

Chapter 2

 **A/N: A Please, enjoy! Sorry it is so late, school has been running down with three big homework projects, two little tests and revision for the end of year tests. I will try to update my frequently but I can't promise anything. Please PM if you find a mistake and remember that reviews are friends and that they make my day.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line and sentences. All rights go to CBS and J.K Rowling.

* * *

Voldemort is dead my mind rejoiced. A nagging voice in the back of my head reminded me however that we lost two valiant soldiers just moments before the so-called 'dark lord's' fall. James and Lily Potter died protecting their one year old son Henry, no, Harry who defeated the serpent-man who has cold heartedly murdered hundreds of people from muggles to pure bloods without as much as a blink but got defeated by a half asleep one year old child?

From the moment I had seen him I had realised there was something different about him. He was stronger than any I had ever met and to be honest it did scare me slightly so as the great Albus Percival Wulfic Brain Dumbledore I can not show fear thus I limited half of his power till he could control it.

Since James and Lily had died I supposed he would have to go somewhere so I arranged for Young Harry to stay. It was then I remembered Petunia, Lily's sister, she had requested access to Hogwarts when Lily had started. That was when the bullying began. Everyone knew about it, I tried to stop it but a Petunia refused to stop she didn't go to the wedding and she didn't even want to see Harry and after telling her and her whale of a husband, Vernon, about the wedding and of Harry. Young Lily gave up hope.

The muggles have a saying 'the lightbulb went off in my head '. If the saviour of the wizarding world was abused and starved of affection he would want to stop others who had the same problem. We could to money out of the Potter family vault and into my pocket. Talking about money, if we were to offer money to Arthur and Molly Weasley they would help out thus making him see what family could be like. If I had remembered correctly, Molly had recently given birth to a little girl who we could give amortentia to, along with Harry until they get feelings for one another when we could taken them off it gradually. If they were to get married Ginevra would have full access to his vaults if he was to then die of mysterious causes she would get all of his money which she would then give half to me. Yes that would work very nicely.

*Ten years later. *

That little imbecile. I went to put my plan in action this morning by going and 'rescuing' Harry from his relatives and got there to be informed that the Dursleys had all been murdered the night Harry got killed but there were only three bodies identified as Petunia, Vernon and Dudley Dursley so he had been kidnapped or taken to an orphanage or had died elsewhere. Any way the fact was the saviour of the wizarding world had a very low chance of survival.

So here I was in my office with my colleagues, Minerva and Severus sorting through the new students letters when Minerva spoke up, "Albus, Albus, could this be him?"

"Who Minerva?" I snapped

"Harry Potter." She replied as angrily.

As I looked at the half finished letters in the woman's hand I realised it was true, Harry James Potter had in fact changed into Harry James Aaron David. I can only hope it won't interfere with my plans.

* * *

 **A/N I am really sorry about the whole Eli thing. i was not aware that was a Jewish tradition not to name a child after a living relative so I have changed his name as I wish to make it as real as possible.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Libllama.**


	4. Chapter 3: Birthday For The Child

**Apologies in advance:**

 **I'm really sorry it has been so long since i have updated any of my stories I'd write a bit decide I didn't like it and then re-write it so this is it the final paragraph.**

 **I have just received a new keyboard so please use your common sene if their is any missing letters and it isn't very sensitive.**

 **Any other spelling error is completely my fault.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own either NCIS or Harry Potte (yet mwahahahahaha (JK i have total respect for JK Rowling and CBS (no pun intended) (so many brackets inside a bracket ))**

 **Notes:**

 **So many words UGGHH.**

 **OK I'm leaving now goodbye xxxx**

Birthdays, one of the few holidays celebrated by many religions: Christianity, Judaism, Buddhism, Islam and Atheism to name a few. Obviously, each celebrate birthdays differently but due to being influenced by many different religions, the David household tended to stray from their Jewish ancestral traditions. Today was no different. Today ways the 31st of July. Today was the birthday of one Harry James Aaron David.

Many of the now eleven year olds birthdays began the same way, well, apart from when he was six and his mom, Ziva was undercover in Cairo, Egypt, with his aunt Jenny thus meaning he had had to stay with his grandfather, Eli, Harry's birthday begins by Ziva waking him up. And when I say waking him up, I mean by using some of the oldest tricks in the metaphorical book. One year he was rudely awakened via a bucket full of ice cold water being showered upon him, the next was by tickling his sides mercilessly, another was the obnoxious sound of a foghorn blaring into his juvenile ears and finally, Ziva's favourite, violently ripping the duvet off the bed, placing the duvet on the floor and quickly pulling him down onto the floor but all the while ensuring he was not hurt, seriously, and by making sure he did not bang his head on any of the pure oak wood furniture littered around the room.

This was why, on the morning of Harry's 11th birthday, it was a massive surprise to him when his mum waltzed with a large triple chocolate cupcake with an obviously fresh candle on the top.

'Happy birthday dear Harry, happy birthday to you.' The ex Mossad agent sang as she walked through the oak door. 'That is an American tradition, yes?' She questioned.

'I believe so Maman,' the boy answered thoughtfully 'that is what Uncle Tony did to Uncle McGee on his birthday but he did not like it that much but when Auntie Abby sang he didn't mind so much. It did take him a long time to say thank you he had to break down the words like I did when I was learning English. And he went red.' The youthful boy added as an afterthought.

After Harry had blown out the candle, which was decorated with a blue and white spiral that made it look like a candy cane, he was led into the kitchen where his new family (his Mum's new team) sat dotted around the place. Gibbs and Ducky were sat at the table presumably drinking coffee and tea respectively, whereas Tony, Abby and McGee sat at the bar stools with coffee and in Abby's case, Caf-Pow!

They sat and ate the muffins Gibbs had gotten at the local diner before heading into the spacious living room to open the presents from the team and read the twelfth psalm. The team had given him a variety of gifts: from Gibbs he had a wooden carving set for when he had to stay there like when his mother and Tony get sent undercover, Abby had given him his very wn Farting Bert toy to keep in her lab or with him for if he ever felt anxious it also included an emergency GPS chip if either Harry of Mini-Bert went missing, Tony promise to take him ten cinema trips for the newest - and oldest - action films available *cough* James Bond *cough*. Tim's gift was a new computer to work on both homework and learning how to hack. Finally, the last gift from his Aunts and Uncles, was Ducky's gift was a book of 365 stories and poems.

His grandad had sent over several presents from Israel such as: a Star of David puzzle, a candle making bundle and a book on the dictionary of martial arts. The book was one they had seen when they had first come over to the states and so went done well.

After the gifts had been exchanged, Gibbs got a phone call from dispatch offering them a particularly gruesome case relating to his past. They put the celebrations on hold with the field agents heading the crime scene and Ducky, Abby and Harry travelling back to the Navy Yard to start work from there.

The young boy headed up to the directors office where he was greeted with a large hug and a couple of presents such as an NCIS hat and a little badge. He stayed in the office for a couple of hours until his Godmother was summoned into a meeting in MTAC. During this time, he went to Abby's lab where he was instantly greeted with the deafening sound of heavy metal and the smell of caffeine. It appeared as though the cheerful goth was busy making her way through the large pile of evidence neatly organised over the counters. He made his way over to his 'section' of the lab which held a laptop a few books and a body sized pillow in the shape of a coffin for when he had to sleep in the headquarters. On top of the black cushion sat a present clearly labelled 'Mini Agent' a nickname given to the now eleven year old by the cheerful goth. It referred to the second month they had been in America where they had had a case involving a peculiar sign of a green snake wrapped around a pitch black skull. The snake, which would have use to be a real one was always left beside the body which had died of a peculiar poison. Harry had helped by recognising the signature from a book he had read about an increase of crime ten years ago in England when he had told his mother this, she had used this to find the men who had come over from England and using the rest of the evidence had found the killer but without that vital information the crime may have turned into a cold case r at the very least would have taken an extra month.

Due to his assistance, Jenny had given him a small, gold badge that he could use as well as an official entry card so he wouldn't have to go through security every day.

Abby's present was a box which held a ten dollar note. Attached was a note explaining it was to be spent on the child's, caffeine free, version of Caf-Pow! with a large smiley-faced bat on it. To be perfectly honest, he had been expecting this but as he further thought about it he realised his mum probably wouldn't be too impressed if he had formed an addiction to the unique drink.

~Time skip because writing long chapters is hard :'(

Though gruesome he case only took a day of hard work and so at half past nine in the evening, the team left the building with a promise of the weekend off. With that in mind, Ziva and Harry left to find the Israeli's Mini Cooper in the vast car park.

As soon as they got into their Georgetown home they settled down in then later went to their individual bedroom to get a good nights sleep unaware of what's to come.

 **Guess who's back I am back I hope you enjoyed the longest chapter in this fanfic!**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR 2018**


End file.
